La mochila
by VereniceDrugsong
Summary: AU. "¡Gente! La quiero de vuelta." En el cual Deidara pierde su mochila.


**Aviso legal: **No tengo propiedad sobre 'Naruto' y no obtengo beneficio económico al escribir esta historia.

**Titulo: La mochila**

**Resumen:** AU."¡Gente la quiero de vuela!". En el cual Deidara pierde su mochila.

* * *

><p><strong>La mochila<strong>

Realmente… esto era increíble. Me parecía que en este momento, si no se resolvían las cosas, iba a empezar a golpear personas. Y si, ésta vez iba en serio. Maldije en voz baja.

"¡Gente! La quiero de vuelta. Un." Cruce mis brazos. Hidan me lanzo una fugaz mirada.

"Eh… ¿seguro que no dejaste la puta mochila en el jodido baño?" sugirió, algo molesto.

"¡NO! ¡Me la robaron!" Mi voz había subido una par de notas en la última palabra. La desesperación estaba ya en su punto crítico. Realmente las cosas se podían poner feas.

"¿Seguro…?" Le lance una mirada fría a través de mi cabello. Hidan trago saliva.

El timbre sonaría en un par de minutos y tendría que ir a clases.

"¡Que me joden la vida un!" me senté en el suelo. Tenía ganas de matar a alguien, de manera lenta y dolorosa. Mi mochila significaba todas mis posesiones valiosas y ahora ya no estaba. Mis ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas. Pura frustración. No era que realmente me sintiera triste o fuese una niña y quisiera llorar por que se perdió mi bolsa de maquillaje.

Nótese que eso es sarcasmo. No soy una mujer.

Era que simplemente, estaba enojado. Quería asesinar ha alguien, específicamente al que me había robado la mochila. Lo tomaría de la camisa y lo golpearía tan fuerte como para que se desmayara, luego lo patearía, y…

"Rubiecita… ¿no estarás llorando?" Hidan pregunto sacando me de mis pensamientos homicidas. Parpadeé, liberando me de las lagrimas.

"Por supuesto que no pendejo un." Bufe ofendido. Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y entrecerró sus ojos violetas. Me levante de un salto. "No me digas nada un..." Cerré mis ojos, por un par de segundos. Al abrirlos, observe como Hidan se daba la vuelta y se largaba. "¿Qué demonios? ¿a dónde vas un?" le pregunte. Se giro momentáneamente.

"Con Kakazu…" Gire mis ojos. Se dio la vuelta y retomo su camino.

"Man whore un…" murmure por bajo. Hidan por seguro no me había odio de lo contrario ya me hubiese golpeado. Al parecer no le gustaba que le recordara que la relación que mantenía con Kakazu era ligeramente torcida. Entiéndase, sadomasoquista.

Sacudí mi cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, demasiado perturbador. Regrese a la búsqueda de mi mochila.

Mi casillero donde se suponía que debía estar, estaba vacío excepto por un de cuadernos y unos crayones.

No estaba en el baño, no me la había llevado estaba seguro de haberla dejado en mi casillero. Un casillero que tenía un candado de combinación, un candado que estaba seguro de haber cerrado al guardar mis cosas.

"Fuck un…" Realmente la frustración era agobiante, cerré mis ojos. Si no estaba en mi casillero, tal vez en mi última clase. Cerré de manera violenta la puerta de metal y me dirigí hacia uno de los muchos salones.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado. No había nadie dentro así que entre, luego sorteando las mesas me dirigí hacia el fondo de la habitación en dirección a mi pupitre habitual.

De hecho una simple mirada al salón me había bastado para saber que mi mochila no se hallaba allí, pero por pura necedad había entrado para comprobar de que realmente no estaba.

Maldición.

Patee una de las sillas. Me arrepentí al momento. La silla se había deslizado, produciendo un sonido muy desagradable. Conteniendo mi ira y frustración salí de la habitación.

Fuck. ¡Fuck! ¡FUCK!

Patee un bote de basura. Lance una mirada alrededor. Me encontraba en el patio de la escuela. Mi enojo ya había hecho que me ganara una detención para mañana en la tarde. ¿Qué tan genial es eso? FUCK YOU. Sin mochila, con una detención, perdiéndome el curso extra de escultura, enojado, con hambre (¿les comente que me salte el almuerzo para poder buscar mi maldita mochila? ¿no? Bueno, ahora lo saben.)

Deje escapar una nueva serie de insultos un poco más elevados de tono, algunos en francés y otros en italiano. Me di cuenta de lo inagotables que parecía mis palabras ofensivas. Una carcajada mental y patee el bote de basura de nuevo.

"¿Deidera?" me gire bruscamente y observe a un chico pelirrojo que me observaba con una sonrisa ladeada. Sus ojos café oscuro me miraban con un dejo de gracia y el toque propio de superioridad de chico. Su pose en general demostraba un poco de aburrimiento, aunque claro, de seguro estaba aburrido. Una de sus manos aparto el flequillo de su rostro. Sasori. Chico popular (como si yo no lo fuera), artista (rival eterno), mi mejor amigo (creo que nos conocimos en el jardín de infantes...) deseado por todas las mujeres y algunos hombres (ya que todos clamaban que podía manejar su cuerpo de maneras tan… ¡ALTO! Malos pensamientos) y genio (siempre tenía buenas notas).

En fin.

"¿QUÉ UN?" solté bruscamente. Vi como levantó una ceja elegantemente. "Fuck it Sasori. Día asqueroso, me voy a suicidarme en un baño un." caminare hacia la salida y me largare de aquí. Una mano me deteniéndome por la muñeca.

"¿No lo leíste verdad?" mire a Sasori absoluta mente confundido.

"¿Leer qué un?" una risa profunda se escapo de su cuerpo. Me jalo y me atrapo en sus brazos. Ok, esto es definitivamente raro. Y por supuesto que no estoy sonrojándome. Levante mis ojos y los calve en su rostro. Una de sus manos aparto me pelo y expuso mi rostro. Trague saliva. Su rostro estaba cerca, podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre mi rostro.

La calidez de sus labios me abandono. Un poco mareado y confundido le lance una mirada.

"El mensaje en tu escritorio. Yo fui quien tomo tu mochila."

Todo intento de protesta fue acaballado con mas besos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Basado en una historia real, solo que a mi nadie me beso. Jajaja. Solo era un plan maestro (que funciono) para que no entrara a clases debido a la búsqueda infructuosa de una mochila perdida.<p>

-VD.


End file.
